


Summertime Shenanigans

by rosegukk



Series: Drabble Delights [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Prompts -Protect: My character keeps yours safe from harm | Run!: My character is chasing your character (or vise versa) OR both characters are being chasedA fun summer game with Wonho and MX.





	Summertime Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The sticky heat of the summer sun causes rivulets of sweat to run down every inch of your skin despite your hiding spot under a large oak. You dare to sneak a peak around its wide base, careful to keep your body hidden.

“See anything?” Hoseok asks behind you, his breath hot against your neck.

You nod sharply, releasing the droplets of sweat that bead against your hairline. “Minhyuk just nailed a kid with a water balloon on accident while aiming for Kihyun.” You twist your head to the side and catch Hoseok’s eyes over your shoulder. “He’ll be caught up apologizing to the mom for at least a few minutes.”

“Great,” Hoseok smiles. He’s drenched in sweat as well and you covertly attempt a glance at the places where his shirt clings a little closer. “Who all is left in?”

You peer around the trunk again and hold up a free hand to count down the remaining players. “Me, you, Kihyun, Minhyuk, and—”

“Me.”

The addition of the new voice has you spinning around on your heels to face the wicked grin of a triumphant Changkyun. A mound of water balloons lies precariously cradled in the crook of one arm, his other loaded and ready to fire. He arcs his arm back and aims directly for you.

Hoseok grabs your arm and hauls you up and out from the emerald-tinted shade of the tree before your muscles can react. You hear the unmistakable pop of a balloon against the bark of the tree as the sun greets you again. “Run!” he shouts. “At least one of us has to make it!”

You sprint without looking back, the two sets of footsteps behind you loud in your ears. But just as you reach down to retrieve a discarded balloon Hoseok lets out a shout of surprise as cold water splashes against his shoulder. You pick up the balloon and whip around, releasing it without locking on to your target. Luckily, it connects.

“How did you even make that throw?” Changkyun asks in bewilderment.

You step up to him with Hoseok, loading some of his unused balloons into your hands. “I’m a pro at this.”

Changkyun scoffs but allows you to pilfer his armory. Hoseok hands you one final balloon with a determined grin. “Go win this for us.”


End file.
